


Knot a Problem

by Geist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Canine Penis, Cheerleader, Costumes, Cum Swallowing, Deepthroat, F/F, Knotting, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sheathplay, Thongs - Freeform, Watersports, animal features, blowjob, pee drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geist/pseuds/Geist
Summary: Home from a costume party, Jade and Kanaya take the opportunity to work off the sexual tension that’s been bubbling up the whole evening.





	Knot a Problem

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are portrayed as 18+

It was past midnight by the time Jade and Kanaya got back to their apartment. They were exhilarated and exhausted, full of music and good companionship from the costume party they'd attended.

"Home!" Jade whooped, raising her pompoms in the air and wagging her tail. Her cheerleader outfit meant that she had to be upbeat and bubbly at all times. By law. Probably.

Likewise, Kanaya's long, black, slit-up-the-leg dress encouraged her towards the saturnine and brooding. She smiled, draping a fang over her glossy, dark green lower lip, and said: "Shush, dear, you'll wake the neighbours."

"Whoooo." Jade whispered, while Kanaya slid her key into the lock and pushed open the door.

It was dark inside, meaning Kanaya, relying on her trollish night vision, could just hang her bag up and go sauntering off into the living room, while Jade had to fumble about, shutting the door, switching on lights and finding a place to hang her pompoms. She flicked on the lights as she followed Kanaya into the lounge.

Her eyes adjusted, and she took in the familiar sight of their furniture, their tv, the paintings on the walls - and Kanaya, leaning up against one such wall, dress twitched to the side, one lissome grey leg bent forward and protruding from the slit. Along with her cock. Long, hard, pointed at the tip, equipped with a fearsome knot and flushed green with Kanaya's blood. Kanaya had pulled her black thong aside, or perhaps her dick had poked its own way out. Either way, it protruded from beneath the waistband, bent downward slightly by the elastic.

"Oh my," said Jade, "looks like someone's a little bit excited."

Kanaya shifted herself slightly, thrusting her hips forward, cock bobbing with them. "It would be foolhardy of me to deny it."

"And just how did you get this hard this quickly?"

"I may have been fantasising on the way home."

"And you were pretty handsy in the cab too."

"Perhaps I was."

"Well it's your own fault. I should just go to bed and let you deal with it yourself."

"But you won't," said Kanaya. She parted her lips, ran her tongue over her wickedly sharp teeth. Jade felt a tight little shiver deep inside herself, and a sympathetic throb from her own nethers.

"Nope!"

Three quick strides, and she was in front of Kanaya. Jade gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, then knelt and eyed her challenge. She reached out, took hold of it, stroking its smooth surface and feeling Kanaya's blood pulsing beneath its skin. Idly, she traced a vein up its length, over Kanaya's knot, eventually reaching the thick, fleshy sheath from which the whole lot sprang. 

Cupping Kanaya’s balls in her hand, she leaned forward, stuck out her tongue, and licked up the pale green pearl of pre-fluid beading at the tip of Kanaya's dick. She swirled it around her mouth, savouring its saltiness, then lavished more licks along Kanaya's shaft, covering it in her spittle. Kanaya moaned aloud with each lap, and rested a hand on Jade's head, slowly scritching the base of one of her fluffy canine ears. Jade murmured, and rewarded Kanaya by opening her mouth wide and engulfing her cock between her lips. 

There were times when the two of them could tease each other for ages, swallowing dick at a rate of millimetres a minute. This wasn't one of those times. Jade pushed herself down Kanaya's length, gulping as her tapered cockhead slipped so beautifully into her throat. Kanaya mewled, tightening her grip on Jade's head, and Jade was brave enough to go a little further and suck on Kanaya's half inflated knot, daring it to swell up in her mouth. She pulled back before it could, and began to bob her head, all the while playing with Kanaya's sheath, running her fingers over and into it. 

Kanaya's prick was twitching hard, her body tense, by the time she pushed Jade back and off her. Silently, she dragged Jade to her feet, swept her giggling into her arms and carried her over to the couch. Jade assumed the position (doggy-style, naturally), while Kanaya rooted around in the end table for something. A moment later, she felt Kanaya's hand squeezing her balls through the little pouch in her green thong. Kanaya never missed an opportunity to give her girlfriend’s balls a good massage.

Testicle-lust sated for the moment, Kanaya pulled the string of Jade's thong to the side. Jade squeaked as fingers coated in cold lube poked at her arsehole, then groaned as they slid in, stretching her open. Kanaya found her prostate and pressed down hard, making Jade's cock jump within her underwear, flexing out against the scrap of fabric barely holding it in. A hefty stream of precum leaked from her and soaked into the material. 

Jade was plenty slippery after Kanaya was finished with her, feeling loose and ready for something more substantial than fingers. She held her tail up high, while Kanaya grabbed her arse and spread her cheeks wide open. She pressed her cock against Jade's pucker and piled on the pressure. The tapered tip slipped in with the barest resistance, and Jade panted as she opened out around the bulk that followed.

"Good girl," Kanaya muttered. "Almost...there!" The last bit of her prick slid in, save for her knot, which rested flush against Jade's opening. Jade wagged her tail and clenched down, wrapping her walls tight around the hard flesh occupying her butt, desperate for it to start moving.

Kanaya obliged. Her cock glided back and forth inside Jade, smooth and gentle but with the inexorable strength of Alternian muscles behind it. With each thrust, Jade felt herself get looser, able to take Kanaya more easily and with ever more pleasure. Kanaya's bulk ground across her sweet spot, sending pleasure rolling through her, while her cock jumped in her panties, disgorging yet more pre-cum into the fabric until they began to drip with the stuff.

Putting on a burst of speed, Kanaya began to properly fuck Jade, setting her moaning as her cock turned painfully stiff, as her arsehole trembled against the force Kanaya was bringing to bear against it. A couple of times Kanaya's knot slipped in by accident, and Jade yelped, sphincter reamed wide open by that unforgiving lump. Each time Kanaya popped it out before it could really swell up, though Jade was tempted to grab her and hold her there until they were tied together.

Kanaya turned rougher, her thrusts harder and sloppier. She grabbed a hank of Jade's hair and tugged, forcing Jade's head up and a cry from her. Shivering, Jade listened to Kanaya's groans and growls, transfixed by their subtle alien inflections, enrapt by the strength and ferocity her hyper-elegant exterior concealed. There was a heat building in her arse, too, friction and sheer arousal, a heat that radiated down into her cock. Her balls clenched, a spark leapt through her, and Jade, howling, came. Her prick, proudly hard and electric green - a relic of the sprite prototyping affair that had given it to her in the first place - finally dropped out of her thong and she spurted gout after gout of thick white cum across the couch's cushions.

Compliant in her post orgasmic daze, Jade let Kanaya rearrange her on the sofa, turning her to the side. It took her a moment to realise that Kanaya was kneeling there with her, cock at mouth level again.

"Would you do the honours?" Kanaya asked.

"With pleasure," Jade said, breathing heavily. She glommed onto Kanaya's slippery cock, rolling her tongue around it, pushing down until the tip penetrated her throat and her lips kissed Kanaya's now fully engorged knot. Kanaya moaned and whimpered as Jade began to bob back and forth. She held Jade's head, stroked her hair and her ears, whispered praise and begged her to go faster, which Jade did with aplomb. 

"Almost..." Kanaya said, and Jade suctioned her lips hard around Kanaya's shaft.

Kanaya squealed, shuddered, and suddenly Jade's mouth was filled with salty troll cum. Her cheeks bulged before she could gulp the first load down, but she didn't spill a drop, and kept on swallowing, drinking down Kanaya's jizz like water. Her belly felt full and distended by the end of it, and she pulled off Kanaya's cock with a sigh, one last strand of green fluid stretching from her lips before it snapped and rolled down her chin.

"That was marvellous, darling," Kanaya said, pulling Jade into a hug.

"Sure was," Jade concurred, kissing Kanaya's cheek.

They held each other for a while, luxuriating in each other, 'til Kanaya shifted uncomfortably.

"Hmm. It seems that my recent climax, coupled with the rather generous amounts I drank at the party, have filled me with a certain need."

"Oh?" Jade smiled. "What kind of a need would that be?"

"I need, as you humans crudely say, to pee."

"Oh my! And the bathroom's all the way over there."

"Quite the predicament."

"Quite."

Jade counted silently. All part of the game. Five seconds usually did it.

"I suppose," she said, slowly, "you've already used my mouth once tonight."

"Why, Jade Harley. What a kind, if somewhat depraved offer."

Jade hunkered back down, opened her mouth. "Fih 'er uh."

Kanaya's cock, slowly losing its erection, her knot gradually deflating, occupied Jade's mouth once more. Jade fastened her lips around it again, and with a murmur, Kanaya relieved herself. A river of hot piss rolled over Jade's tongue, down her throat. It was a little easier to swallow than Kanaya's cum: Kanaya was deliberately holding back to avoid choking her, which wasn't really an option when it came to orgasms. Nevertheless, there was still a lot of it, and Jade's stomach felt even tighter once Kanaya had finished.

"Mmm," Jade said, letting Kanaya's dick fall away. "Everything about you is delicious." Kanaya smiled.

"So," Jade continued, kneeling up, tail wagging. "Do I get a reward?"

"I'm sure we can think of something," said Kanaya.

Said something was Kanaya's arse, draped elegantly over the sofa's armrest, the troll herself resting the other side on her elbows. With mounting excitement (and excitement to mount), Jade grabbed Kanaya's skirt and bundled it up around her waist.

She hooked her fingers under the string of Kanaya's thong and pulled it away, revealing a butthole that shaded from the grey of Kanaya's skin to her green blood hue. 

Jade reached out for the lube, found it and kneeled down. She took a long, slow lick up Kanaya's crack, Kanaya sighing as her tongue passed over her pucker.

"I assume I can expect the usual joke?" Kanaya asked.

"Minty fresh?"

"I brought that one on myself."

Jade giggled and kept licking, up, down and around, until Kanaya's hole and the surrounding flesh was glistening with her saliva. She blobbed on some lube and used her tongue to work it in further, pressing it against Kanaya's ring until it opened out for her her. She swirled her tongue tip around the edges, then slid lubed-up fingers into Kanaya, smothering her walls in yet more of the slippery stuff. Withdrawing them, she suctioned her lips to Kanaya's arse, driving her tongue in as deep as it would go, wriggling it hard. Kanaya cooed and humped the sofa, grinding her cock on the armrest.

"Hurry up," she demanded.

Jade smiled, gave Kanaya's butt one last lick, kissed a cheek and stood back up. She lubed up her own dick, pushed the tip up against Kanaya's hole and thrust, fiercely and without restraint.

Kanaya yelped as Jade penetrated her, and Jade felt her walls tighten up, holding her back. Jade growled and laid on more pressure, forcing her way in. She knew Kanaya liked it a little rough to start with, and knew her limits enough to avoid really hurting her. She whined and whimpered all the way up to the point where Jade's knot bumped against her opening, when she let out a satisfied moan.

"Always the tightass," Jade said, giving her butt a little pinch.

"A complement, in this case."

"Well, get ready to be a whole lot looser."

"Talking about it won’t make it happen."

Rising to Kanaya's challenge, Jade dragged her cock out of her and slammed straight back in. Her tail began to wag as she launched straight into her favourite rhythm: a flurry of quick, long strokes that let Kanaya feel every inch of her cock plunging into her, while her hips slapped audibly against her arse. She was careless with her knot too, letting it slip right in on some of her more uncontrolled thrusts. That was okay, though. She had every intention of knotting Kanaya before she was done.

Kanaya's groans rose in pitch and volume, became screams, while Jade leaned over her back, grabbed one of her horns, let her breath come in waves over the back of her neck. Her other hand she slipped into the space between Kanaya's crotch and the couch, found her cock, curled her hand around it and jacked it hard, relying on the residual lube to keep her sheer exuberance from giving Kanaya friction burns. Kanaya's squeals turned even more shrill.

Her arse tightened around Jade's dick, and Jade found the next couple of thrusts tough going. Her knot had gotten big enough that it was almost impossible to get inside. Now or never, then.

"Want it?" she whispered, leaning over Kanaya's back and nibbling the pointy tip of her ear.

"Yes! Knot me!"

Jade put one last burst of power into her hips, and shoved her entire prick into Kanaya. She felt Kanaya's ring roll over her bulbous base, accompanied by Kanaya's blissful screeches, and seal itself around the comparatively small bit connecting her cock to her crotch. Enveloped in bodily warmth, her knot swelled the last few centimetres that locked them firmly together.

Naturally, it forced them to slow down, but both of them were so close it didn't matter.

"Jade!" Kanaya cried, "Morrre!"

A few vigorous pumps of her prick, and Jade had Kanaya howling. She clenched her fist around Kanaya's spasming shaft, and a spurt of high-pressure cum jetted from the tip of her cock and splattered across the couch, putting Jade's earlier stain to shame. She caught the second lot in her free hand, and raised, it, dripping with the green stuff, to her mouth, where she licked it clean. Kanaya, writhing beneath her, squirted out the rest of her genefluid until she collapsed, panting and shivering.

Grinning, Jade rode Kanaya's arse to a leisurely finish. Her strokes were necessarily shallow, but Kanaya's walls clung so tightly to her dick and her knot that even the tiniest movement felt heavenly. She arched back as her orgasm boiled inside her, and let fly deep inside Kanaya's rear, filling her with hot spunk that her knot would keep contained for at least the next half hour.

She slumped over Kanaya, kissing her. Kanaya sighed, wriggled back against her.

"Once again, the couch must be cleaned."

"Worth it," said Jade, wagging her tail.

"Always."

"Where shall we wait while we...separate?"

With some difficulty, they stood and waddled over to an armchair, where Kanaya sat in Jade's lap, arms wrapped around one another as best they could manage in their position.

They were falling into a light doze when the lock on the front door clicked. Footsteps, and in walked Rose, a cat-ear hairband on her head and mascara whiskers on her face.

"Good party, you two?" she enquired. Her eyes travelled across the sofa, then over to the dishevelled Jade and Kanaya. "Ah. Clearly. Pity I was elsewhere."

"We're a little stuck right now," said Jade, cheerfully, while Kanaya blushed green. "But as soon as we're not, you're invited to the next one. Promise."

"I look forward to it."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and thanks to animperfectpatsy.tumblr.com for this one! Follow me at geistygeist.tumblr.com for more.


End file.
